STILL BY MY SIDE UNTIL THE AND
by BlueDaimonds
Summary: "Kau kabur lagi dari tempat itu?"/Obat itu hanya akan menunda rasa sakit ku, bukan mencegahnya."/Jadi tidak lebih dari sebulan ya?/Silk Fall/S a r a n g h a e.."/KYUSUNG UPDATE/YAOI/DLDR!


**STIII BY MY SIDE UNTIL THE END**

.

.

.

..

Disclaimer:  
Yesung dan Kyuhyun kepunyaan tuhan. But this FF is MINE

Cast:  
Yesung, Kyuhyun, and other cast yang ikut-ikutan

Pair:  
KyuSung. Just Kyusung

Genre:  
Romance, Sad.

Warning:  
This Is FF YAOI, Shou-  
Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo — Miss  
Typo, OOC.

.  
Dont like dong read, please. Becouse this is FF YAOI.

.

R/R.

.

.

.

.

Kala itu, Dimana sinar matahari sedang bersinar dengan teriknya. Namun perlahan, dan lambat laun pancaran sinar itu memudar tertutupi oleh awan yang dengan cepat nya berjalan menutupi sang penyinar.

Butiran-butiran bening lambat laun jatuh meluncur dengan bebas kepermukaan tanah.

Hawa dingin mulai terasa pekat bila saja ada seorang manusia mau merasakannya. Bagi orang yang waras sangat mungkin baginya bila memilih berteduh saja ditempat yang nyaman dan hangat, namun tidak bagi seorang namja. Kim Jongwon. Itulah nama sang namja. Entah apa alasannya untuk memilih meringkuk damai dibawah pohon tua yang masih tampak kokoh. Dengan posisi tubuh memeluk kedua lutut dan kepala yang menunduk diatas lututnya.

Bagi orang beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya sudah dapat dipastikan mereka akan beranggapan bahwa Jongwoon gila. Bagaimana tidak, seorang manusia waras tidaklah mungkin membiarkan pakaiannya basah oleh hujan begitu saja bukan. Dan belum lagi dingin yang menerpa akan membuatnya menggigil dan gemetar bila merasakannya. Namun apa benar begitu.

Pada hakikatnya manusia pasti akan selalu menilai dari apa yang mereka lihat saja. Dan itu bukanlah hal tabu lagi bagi setiap manusia sekarang.

Tubuhnya tampak menggigil hebat. Pundaknya bahkan terlihat bergetar naik turun.

Sekali lagi, bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya mungkin akan mengiranya kedinginan. Namun bukan itulah yang terjadi, BUKAN. Pada kenyataannya yang terjadi sesungguhnya adalah, dia menangis.

Jongwoon menangis dalam diam meratapi hidupnya. Kenapa ia yang merasakan? Kenapa harus secepat ini? Dihari itu Jongwoon benar-benar tampak lemah, kesepian, dan butuh cinta.

Hujan tak juga kunjung reda. Mungkin langit masih bersedih. Sangat sedih, sama seperti Jongwoon.

Jongwoom masih setia diposisinya. Hujan deras tak sedikitpun dipedulikannya. Meskipun rasa dingin terus menggrogoti tubuhnya, dia tak peduli. Baginya mati kini atau besok pun tak penting, toh sama saja bukan.

.

~¤*#/\#*¤~

.

Sejenak Jongwoon tersentak. Bongkahan rintikan hujan tadi tiba-tiba saja berhenti memukulinya. Apa hujan telah berhenti? TIDAK.

Jongwoon mendongakan kepalanya keatas. Dilihatnya sesosok manusia tampan dengan wajah dingin tengah berdiri tegap memayunginya.

Jongwoon diam, begitupun dengan pria itu.

"Kau kabur lagi dari tempat itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Namja tampan yang tengah memayunginya itu memanglah kyuhyun. Sahabatnya semenjak dulu, teman suka dukanya semenjak dulu. Tempat pelariannya saat kesedihan datang melanda. Tak ada yang lebih tau dan mengerti dirinya selain seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Jongwoon hanya diam sambil menundukan wajahnya kembali.

Kyuhyun terus memayungi Jongwoon dan ia berinisiatif untuk berpindah duduk disamping Jongwoon. Lalu menatap tajam Jongwoon untuk menunggu jawabannya. Kyuhyun tau benar jika suasana hati Jongwon sedang buruk hari ini, maka dari itulah Kyuhyun tidak berminat untuk lebih merusak moodnya.

Jongwoon mengangkat kembali kepalanya lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya. "Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar Kyu-ah."

Jongwoon sempat terkekeh pelan diakhir kata-katanya. Tapi apa itu tuluskah? Atau hanya ingin memperlihatkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa dia namja yang kuat?. Owh tidak. Kyuhyun tidak akan semudah itu tertipu. Orang lainpun akan tau bahwa tawanya tadi itu telalu dipaksa.

-Astaga kau terlalu memaksa Jongwoon—

"Jangan berkilah hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Jongwoon.

Jongwoon kembali menunduk. Namun Jongwon kembali menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memberikan payungnya dalam genggamannya pada Jongwoon yang diterimanya dengan ragu.

Kyuhyun kembali berdiri, lalu melepaskan jaketnya dan melampirkannya pada tubuh Jongwoon. Sebelum itu Kyuhyun sempat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Sebatang coklat.

Kyuhyun berjongkok didepan Jongwoon lalu menarik dagu Jongwoon, sehingga kini tatapan mereka pun saling beradu.

Kyuhyun memotong kecil coklat dalam genggamannya itu, lalu menyuapi potongan kecil coklat itu kedalam mulut Jongwoon. Dan begitu seterusnya.

"Enak tidak? Kau juga belum makankan." Tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jongwoon.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Ujar Jongwoon.

". . . ."

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Ulang Jongwoon.

Sedikit buliran air mata lolos begitu mudahnya dari kelopak mata Jongwoon. Hal itu tentu saja dilihat oleh Kyuhyun, lalu dengan cepat menarik Jongwoon kedalam pelukannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Ulang Jongwoon lagi yang mulai terisak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Sssttt..."

Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Jongwoon dalam pelukannya, dengan mengusap-usap pelan punggung Jongwoon

"Jangan menangis. Aku mohon jangan menangis hyung.

Jangan takut aku akan selalu ada untukmu.

Percaya padaku.. Kau akan sembuh. Itu pasti."

Kyuhyun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongwong. Memberi ketenangan lebih padanya.

.

~¤*#/\#*¤~

.

"Hyung kau jangan berlari-lari seperti itu. Nanti kau jatuh, jalanannya licin." Pekik Kyuhyun dikejauhan.

Posisinya yang tertinggal jauh dari Jongwon membuat suaranya teredam dan tak didengar oleh Jongwoon.

Dimata Kyuhyun, Jongwoon tampak manis hari ini. Tampak bahagia, Jongwoon dengan riang terus berlarian diantara bunga-bunga yang mengelilinginya disamping kiri-kanan tubuhnya. Sesekali dia berhenti dan memetik setangkai bunga yang menarik di matanya. Beberapa bunga yang dipetiknya lalu dikumpulkannya dalam genggamannya.

"Hyung kau keras kepala sekali. Jika kau jatuh bagaimana." Kesal Kyuhyun saat telah berhasil menyusul Jongwoon, dan mengaitkan tangannya dijemari Jongwoon.

"Hehe mianhe Kyu." Ujar Jongwoon dengan begitu riang. Melihat itu walau sekesal apapun Kyuhyun padanya pasti akan luluh juga nantinya. "Kau jangan khawatir begitu. Aku bukan anak kecil yang selalu tidak memerhatikan jalan saat berlari."

"Heaah terserah kau saja hyung. Asal jika sampai kau terjatuh jangan coba-coba merengek pada ku." Kata Kyuhyun tegas sambil mencubit pelan kedua pipi Jongwoon. Hingga membuat Jongwoon mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tenang saja aku tak akan terjatuh Kyuhyun sayang." Ujar Jongwoon sambil mengecup pipi Kiri Kyuhyun. Lalu kembali berlari kecil, dan tentu saja kembali bermain-main pada bunga dan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diatasnya.

Rasa khawatir tentu saja kembali melandanya sehingga kyuhyun tadinya memutuskan untuk menyusulnya kembali. Namun getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya menunda jalan Kyuhyun.

"Mm, Hallo?"

"~~~"

"Tidak bisa untuk saat ini."

"~~~"

"Nee.. Aku tau. Tapi.."

"~~~"

"Yah benar-benar tidak bisa sekarang dok, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membawanya kesana. suasana hatinya sedang kacau saat ini, tolonglah mengerti."

"~~~"

"Saya janji akan membawanya kembali kerumah sakit secepatnya, saat suasana hatinya sudah membaik. Anda bisa pegang kata-kata saya."

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan ponselnya. Lalu memasukan kembali kedalam kantong jensnya.

"Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun." Pekik lantang seorang Kim Jongwoon.

Jongwon berjalan cepat menuju Kyuhyun lalu dengan cepat memberikan beberapa tangkai bunga yang sempat dikumpulkannya tadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini untukmu Kyu-ah." Kata Jongwoon dengan senyum sumbringah wajahnya sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga pada Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Kau seperti wanita hyung. Suka sekali memetik bunga seperti ini.

"Ck, biarkan saja. Weeek." Ujar Jongwoon sambil memeletkan lidahnya tanda mengejek Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tak terima akhirnya menggelitiki Jongwoon tanpa ampun, membuatnya merengek minta dilepas.

Merasa lelah, Kyuhyun menarik Jongwon untuk duduk disebuah bangku taman yang tepat mengarah kesebuah pemandangan yang terlihat menakjupkan bagi siapa saja yang melihat.

"Nah sekarang sudah pukul empat sore hyung, dan sekarang waktunya kau minum obat."

"Kyu aku tidak mau minum obat itu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu, jika kau tak meminum obat, nanti sakitmu bisa kambuh kembali." Kata Kyuhyun yang terus mendesak Jongwoon untuk mau meminum obatnya.

"Aku minum atau tidak obat itu, tidak akan ada pengaruhnya untukku Kyuhyun-ah.

Obat itu hanya akan menunda rasa sakit ku, bukan mencegahnya."

Ada pancaran terluka dari matanya, dan Kyuhyun menyadari itu.

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah Jongwoon.

"Hyung dengarkan aku. Kau bahagia bersamaku? Aku ini benar sahabatmu bukan? Kau menyayangikukan." Tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi. Jongwoon menganggukkan kepalanya disetiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dipelupuk matanya.

"Aku mohon hyung berjuanglah demi aku."

"Tapi aku tak yakin bisa Kyu."

"Tidak! Kau pasti bisa. Aku percaya kau bisa. Dan sekarang ayolah, kita kerumah sakit. Kau akan dichemo saat ini juga." Tegas Kyuhyun sambil menarik Jongwoon.

Jongwoon berontak dari genggaman Kyuhyun dan menolak pergi dengannya.

"Hiks..hiks.. Aku mohon jangan membawaku kesana Kyu. Aku lelah, sangat lelah. Kau tak pernah tau seperti apa rasanya dicemotheraphy.. Itu rasanya menyakitkan. Sungguh."

"HYUNG! Dengarkan aku. Percaya atau tidak, sejujurnya aku juga merasakan penderitaanmu Hyung. Karna itulah, jangan buat pengorbananmu sia-sia. Aku mohon. Sungguh, aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus kehilanganmu. Aku tidak bisa terima jika itu terjadi."

Kenapa begini. Bukankah hujan telah mereda tadinya?

Yah begitulah memang. Hujan dikota seoul tadinya memang telah reda. Namun entah kenapa cuaca kembali memburuk. Membuat kedua manusia itu malah terguyur oleh hujan tanpa mampu mencegahnya sedikitpun. Namun apa ini memang pure karna cuaca atau karna sebab lain?

Apakah cuaca terpihak pada suasana hati kedua manusia ini? Kenapa setiap ada tumpahan air mata mereka yang terjatuh, langit juga ikut merena? Jawabannya hanyalah satu. 'entahlah' yah.. mungkin, hanya tuhan yang tau bukan.

.

~¤*#/\#*¤~

.

Kedua namja ini masih saja setia dengan dengan posisi mereka masing-masing.

Jongwoon masih menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan Kyuhyun karna memang dalam pelukan Kyuhyunlah tempat yang paling damai menurutnya. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang memang diam-diam telah menetikan puluhan air mata dari pelupuk matanya. Kyuhyun menangis. Menangis membayangkan dirinya jika harus ditinggalkan oleh Jongwoon. Apa mungkin ia bisa sanggup.

Banyak hal yang berkecambuk dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Sebuah ketakutan yang tak berujung, sebuah rasa ingin memiliki yang kuat, lalu sebuah perasaan takut kehilangan. Dan banyak hal lagi yang merekapun sulit untuk menjabarkannya.

Hening. Hanya suara rintikan hujan dan petir yang menjadi background diantara mereka.

Jongwoon juga masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan masih terisak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Hawa dingin tak begitu pekat mereka rasakan. Mungkin karna sebuah pelukan hangat yang mereka ciptakan sedikit mampu mengurangi hawa dingin disekeliling mereka.

"Kyu.. Ayo kerumah sakit." Ucap Jongwoon yang telah berhasil memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itupun tentu saja senang dan mengiyakan. Walau tak dipungkiri bahwa ia mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya diingini Jongwoon. Namun terkadang seseorang harus mampu bersikap egois bukan.

Kyuhyun berdiri lalu berjongkok membelakangi Jongwoon. Jongwoon yang mengetahui maksud Kyuhyun dengan senang hati melingkarkan lengannya dipundak Kyuhyun.

Yah disepanjang jalan Kyuhyun memang dengan senang hati menggendong Jongwoon dipundaknya hingga tanpa sadar Jongwoon telah tertidur pulas digendongannya. Bukankah ini pemandangan yang romantis. Yah tentu saja. Tapi apa masih bisa dikatakan romantis jika kedua orang ini pada nyatanya tengah bersedih. Ya memang mereka tengah menangis dalam diam. Dan cukup mereka masing-masing yang mengetahui hal itu.

Seoul Hospital Center

Disebuah ruangan yang bernuansakan putih, atau lebih tepatnya ruang rawat Jongwoon. Diruang ini seorang pasien tengah berjuang menahan sakitnya dalam menjalani pengobatan, yang kebetulan pasien itu sendiri adalah dirinya. Kim Jongwoon

Selesai dari itu. Jongwoon tampak kelelahan hebat, dan hanya terkulai lemah dipembaringannya. Yah tentu saja, bukankah semua pasien yang dichemo sudah pasti akan merasakan beberapa efek samping dari dichemo. Salah satu efeknya ialah kelelahan. Dan..

"UUuweek..

Mual.

"Jongwoon-ssi mari saya antar kewastafel." Khawatir salah satu suster yang menjagai Jongwoon.

Jongwoong hanya mengiyakan ajakan suster tersebut, dan membiarkan perawat itu menuntunnya kewastafel.

~Dilain Tempat~

"Apa yang ingin anda katakan dok."

"Yah memang benar. Tapi sebelum itu, saya tidak yakin anda akan menerima ini Kyuhyun-ssi. Kar-

"Bisakah anda langsung saja keinti dok?" Tekan Kyuhyun yang mulai tak sabar menunggu maksud dokter tersebut.

"Hah baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi. Menurut hasil pemeriksaan dan diaknosa kami. Jongwoon sudah tidak bisa lagi disembuhkan."

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin. Waktu itu anda sendiri yang bilang pada saya bahwa Jongwoon masih berkemungkinan bisa sembuh."

"Yah memang. Tapi itu sewaktu stadium kankernya masih distadium rendah Kyuhyun-ssi. Namun tanpa diduga stadiumnya telah meningkat dari yang kami perkirakan."

"Memangnya chemo tak mampu memyembuhkannya dok?"

Dokter itu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak lagi. Chemo hanya mampu menunda, bukan menyembuhkan."

"Lalu persentase kehidupannya berapa persen dok?" Tanya Kyuhyun kalut. Kini ia hanya mampu bersandar dipunggung kursi lalu sedikit memijit pelan kepalanya.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan kami Jongwoon tidak akan mampu bertahan lebih dari sebulan Kyuhyun-ssi."

SHOCK, kaget kalut, tak terima. Tak ada satupun kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Pupus sudahlah harapan Kyuhyun. Tak ada lagi yang mampu dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan Jongwoon. Dalam fikirannya, apa secepat itukah? Tidak bisakah waktu sedikit saja dinego? Apa sebegitu jahatnya tuhan hingga merebut Jongwoon dari sisinya? Itulah beberapa pertanyaan yang semenjak tadi berkecambuk dibenaknya. Namun tak ada satupun yang terjawab olehnya.

.

.  
"Cleekk.."

Sebuah suara yang ditimbulkan oleh pintu yang dibuka, sukses berhasil membuat sang dokter dan Kyuhyun menoleh kesumber suara. Dan yang mengejutkan lagi bahwa yang membuka pintu ruangan itu adalah Jongwoon dengan seorang suster yang setia memapahnya disamping.

"Jadi tidak lebih dari sebulan ya? Berarti semua usahaku sia-sia saja?"

"Hyung sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

"Sejak aku tau bahwa hidupku tak akan lama lagi." Ucap Jongwoon.

Sangat jelas dari sorot mata Jongwoon bahwa ia tengah kecewa dan sangat terluka. Semuanya berakhir. Tak ada gunanya pengorbanannya selama ini. Lalu apa gunanya ia melalukan pengobatan yang sangat membuang-buang waktunya selama ini. Percuma.

"Kenyataannya memang begitu Jongwoon-ssi. Maafkan kami, namun kami sudah mencoba sebaik mungkin selama ini."

"Anda tidak salah dok. Saya terima itu. Mungkin tuhan merindukan saya..

Kyu bisakah kita pulang saja. Aku mau pulang."

.

~¤*#/\#*¤~

.

"Hyung cepat lah kau tidur. Aku lelah harus terus mengusap kepalamu seperti ini."

"hehe biarkan saja. Aku senang kau perlakukan seperti ini."

Jongwoon sedikit menaikan selimutnya sebatas mulut. Lalu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang semenjak tadi duduk ditepi ranjang menungguinya terlelap.

"Kyu.."

"Mm~" Respon Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih belum memberitahu yang lain mengenai penyakitkukan?"

"Tadinya aku memang ingin bilang. Tapi karna aku sudah janji padamu, aku tak jadi bilang"

"Syukurlah. Gumawo Kyu, aku senang mengetahuinya."

"Hmm." Respon singkat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-ah~ boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Jongwoon penuh harap.

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan Hyung?"

"Tapi kau harus berjanji akan mengabulkannya."

Sejenak Kyuhyun sedikit ragu dengan permintaan Jongwoon. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun sedikit takut untuk mengabulkannya, namun karena tidak teganya ia terhadap Jongwoon yang tampak meminta penuh harap maka mau tak mau ia harus menurutinya juga bukan.

"Mm baiklah jika itu maumu. Memang kau ingin apa Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa sedikitpun menghentikan usapan tangannya dihelaian rambut Jongwoon.

Jongwoon tampak tengah tersenyum girang mengetahui permintaanya akan terkabulkan. Lalu dengan cepat mengamit jemari Kyuhyun hingga menghentikan usapan tangan Kyuhyun dikepalanya, lalu menggenggam erat dengan menposisikannya didada.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan kesuatu tempat Kyu, boleh tidak?" Tanya Jongwoon sumbringah.

"Memang kau ingin jalan-jalan kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku ingin ke Silk Fall, di Jiri Mountain." Jawab Jongwoon penuh semangat.

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja Kyuhyun kaget. Karna kebanyakan orang korea tau bahwa Silk Fall merupakan sebuah tempat yang memiliki air terjun berlumut yang terletak di salah satu area terlarang di Jiri Mountain, yang berarti didenda besar bagi siapa pun tertangkap basah berkeliaran didekat sana. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mengabulkan atau menolak saja permintaan Jongwoon.

"Tunggu dulu, kau tidak lupakan bahwa tempat itu terlarang. Dan siapa saja yang tertangkap basah ditempat itu akan didenda Hyung."

"Tentu saja tidak Kyu-ah. Jika kita ketahuan, kita bisa bilang bahwa kita tersesat, atau jika kita didenda kau kan bisa membayarnya. Lagi pula kau tidak akan langsung jatuh miskin hanya untuk membayar denda, kau kan kaya." Jawab Jongwoon enteng, dengan galak tawanya.

"Aish dasar kau ini Hyung. Ne ne kita akan kesana besok." Final Kyuhyun karna tidak mungkin ia menolak permintaan Jongwoon bukan, karna ia tidak suka melihat Jongwoon kecewa dengan penolakannya, maka dari itulah Kyuhyun akan semampunya mengabulkan keinginan Jongwon, walaupun itu sulit.

.

~¤*#/\#*¤~

.  
"Wooaaah~ liat itu Kyu, indah sekali."

Jongwoon tampak sumbringah saat mereka telah sampai di Jiri Mountain atau lebih tepatnya Salk Fall.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mengawasi tinggkah laku Jongwoon. Mungkin hanya inilah kebahagiaan yang bisa diberikannya lagi. Walau bagaimanapun juga fonis dokter yang menyatakan hidup Jongwoon tak akan lama lagi benar-benar membuatnya terpukul dan putus asa.

Satu persatu buliran air mata mulai lolos dari matanya. Seberapapun ia mencoba, pada akhirnya semua akan tetap sulit. Tanpa Jongwoon hidupnya tentu saja akan terasa hampa, bahkan tak akan ada artinya, apa dia akan sanggup menjalani hidupnya, dan pemikiran-pemikiran lain yang bergejolak difikirannya.

"Kyu kemarilah.. Liat itu, batu-batu dalam air itu semua nya ditutupi oleh lumut. Cantik sekali." Teriak Jongwoon dikejauhan.

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya lalu secepatnya menghapus air matanya yang sempat mengalir dan menyusul Jongwoon ketengah.

"Hyung kau harus berhati-hati, batunya licin." Teriak Kyuhyun mengingatkan Jongwoon.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik.

"Oh ya Kyu, kau tau kenapa tempat ini terlarang?"

"Entahlah, mungkin disini banyak berkumpul mahluk asral."

Mendengar jawaban yang mengada-ada dari Kyuhyun, Jongwoon merasa kesal, lalu berinisiatif menyimpratkan air ketubuh Kyuhyun.

Mendapat serangan seperti itu tentu saja Kyuhyun membalas Jongwoon dengan lebih sengit.

"Hey hey hyung sudah nanti kita sakit. Kau tidak lihat, pakaiaan kita telah basah kuyup." Kata Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi Jongwoon yang masih dengan bersemangat mencipratinya dengan air.

"Kau duluan yang membuat ku kesal Kyu." Hardik Jongwoon.

"Apanya yang salah. Tempat ini digunung hyung. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar cerita?

"Gunung itu adalah tempat yang sakral, dan di gunung itu ada banyak misteri-misteri yang tidak kita ketahui.

"Dan dulu eomma ku pernah bercerita bahwa setiap orang yang ingin berdoa pasti akan kegunung. Karena menurut kepercayaan orang dulu, jika kita berdoa digunung tuhan akan dengan cepat mengabulkan doa mereka."

Jongwoon dengan cermat mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun dari awal. Lalu tampak seolah berfikir.

"Kyu jika aku juga berdoa disini apa doa ku akan dikabulkan tuhan?" Tanya Jongwoon penuh harap. Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, Jongwoon telah lebih dahulu berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun lalu menutup matanya menghadap air terjun sambil mengepalkan tangannya didada. Tampak tengah berdoa

Jongwoon tampak khusuk berdoa dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun juga tak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengusik konsentrasi Jongwoon.

Selesai dari berdoa Jongwoon lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Kyuhyun. Lalu mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Apa yang kau minta hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Hehehe.. Itu rahasiaku dan tuhan Kyu-ah.."

"Hmm ya ya baik lah.." Ujar Kyuhyum dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kini hening menyelimuti mereka. Mereka seolah terhanyut akan keindahan yang tersuguh disekeliling mereka. Dan tak henti-hentinya mereka menghirup udara sedalam, dan sebanyaknya yang mereka mampu.

Kyuhyun masih begitu betah diposisinya, namun tidak dengan Jongwoon. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mulai gelisah, ada yang lain di tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya mengabur, dan kepalanya terasa berat. Ingin Jongwoon memberi tahu Kyuhyun. Namun entahlah, ia enggan melakukannya, karna ia merasa waktu tidak akan lama lagi. Dan Jongwoon ingin menghabiskan jam, menit, dan detiknya bersama Kyuhyun.

Jongwoon berkeinginan Kyuhyunlah yang akan mendampinginya hingga akhir.

Cukup lama Jongwoon menahan sakitnya, dan semakin lama wajahnya juga semakin pucat. Dan darah mulai mengalir melalui rongga hidungnya. Tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengetahui kondisinya, Jongwoon dengan cepat mengelap darah yang mengalir dirongga hidungnya itu.

"Hyung cob-

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun malah dikejutkan oleh keadaan Jongwoon yang tampak menyedihkan, wajah pucat, mata sayu, dan darah yang masih membekas disekitar bibir atasnya.

"Hyung ada apa denganmu. Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau merasa sakit, cepat katakan pada ku." Ucap Kyuhyun panik. Sangat kontras diraut wajahnya bahwa ia tengah mengkhawatirkan kondisi Jongwoon saat ini. Bahkan tanpa disadarinya ia mulai menangis melihat keadaan Jongwoon.

Melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, Jongwon malah tersenyum dan mengengelekkan kepala menjawab kekhawatiran Kyuhyun.

"Tidak kita harus kerumah sakit sekarang juga."

"Ani Kyu aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh." Ucap Jongwoon meyakinkan Kyuhyun, bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun itu semua tak semudah itu diterima Kyuhyun.

Dan lihatlah, Kyuhyun telah mengangkat Jongwoon keatas punggungnya dan langsung berlari membawa Jongwoon Keluar dari Gunung. Dengan satu tujuan, yaitu harus secepatnya sampai kerumah sakit.

.

~¤*#/\#*¤~

.  
. "Siapa saja tolong aku." Panik Kyuhyun saat baru saja sampai dirumah sakit, dan ia tentu saja masih dengan setia menggendong Jongwoon di punggungnya.

Melihat kepanikan Kyuhyun tentu saja para perawat berdatangan mendekatinya sambil membawa kursi roda.

Disepanjang lorong Jongwoon terus menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun, begitupun sebaliknya.

Kyuhyun tampak gelisah menunggui pemeriksaan Jongwoon. Sejak awal Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa tenang, selalu bolak-balik tampak seperti orang linglung. Sebegitukah efek seorang Kim jongwoon dihidupnya?

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan lalu dengan cepat menghampiri dokter yang tadinya tengah menangani Jongwoon.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongwoon dok?"

"Mungkin kabar ini akan mengecewakan anda kembali Kyuhyun-ssi. Tap-

"Tidak bisakah anda tidak bertele-tele dok. Cepat katakan bagaimana keadaan Jongwoon saat ini!"

"Yah prediksi kami kembali meleset. Kondisi Jongwoon benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan."

Muak mendengar penjelasan dokter tersebut Kyuhyun nekat menerobos ruangan Jongwoon.

Awalnya suster-suster yang mengawasi Jongwoon tampak keberatan dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun, namun hal itu dicegat terlebih dahulu, dan dokter yang menangani Yesung tadi, dan memerintahkan perawat tersebut untuk keluar dari ruang Jongwoon.

Kini ruangan itu tampak lengang, hanya menyisakan dua orang namja. Yang satu tampak tengah menangis terisak sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jongwoon yang bebas dari selang infus. Kyuhyun tampak berulang kali menciumi jemari Jongwoon, khawatir namja itu akan meninggalkannya nanti. Dan seorang lagi yang tentu saja Jongwoon yang tengah terbaring kaku dipembaringannya. Dengan selang oksigen yang melekat diwajahnya. Dan alat-alat lain yang juga ditempelkan ditubuhnya.

Kyuhyun terus-terusan memanggil nama Jongwoon berharap namja itu akan membuka matanya dan kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya.

"Jangan menangis." lirih seorang namja dengan suara yang parau. Dan namja itu adalah Jongwoon.

"Hyung kau sadar? Hah syukurlah." Tampak jelas tersirat kelegaan diraut wajah Kyuhyun saat mengetahui Jongwoon telah sadar dari kritisnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut aku akan pergi tadinya?"

"Jangan asal bicara hyung." Marah Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha jika memang itu yang kau takutkan kau jangan khawatir, karna aku tidak akan bisa pergi sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu."

"Sudah kubilang jangan asal bicara!" Marah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah Saranghae."

Kyuhyun tampak Shock atas pengakuan Jongwoon. Jika boleh jujur ia bahagia. Sudah lama Kyuhyun ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

"Jika boleh jujur sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya padamu. Bahkan aku sudah lupa kapan aku mulai dibuat berdebar olehmu. Setiap aku kau buat berdebar, jujur saja rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku suka itu.

"Aah ya kau tau tidak digunung tadi aku meminta apa pada tuhan." Tanya Jongwoon sambil menatap lekat kedua bola mata Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau bilang itu rahasia kan. Tak apa jika kau tak memberi tahuku."

"Tidak. Aku ingin memberi tahumu. Kau tau tidak, saat aku berdoa tadi itu, entah mengapa fikiranku selalu mengarah padamu. Dan aku sampai lupa ingin meminta apa pada tuhan, jadi tadi itu aku hanya meminta, jika aku memang akan mati nantinya, aku ingin tuhan selalu memberikan ku jalan agar bisa mengawasimu dan bisa selalu berada didekatmu. Dan ka-

"AAKHH-"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Jongwong mengerang kesakitan. Terdengar sangat memilukan.

Awalnya Jongwoon merasakan sakit yang amat dikepala, namun entah apa yang terjadi, rasa sakit itu malah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya kejang-kejang.

Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan hal itu tentu saja panik setengah mati, dan dengan cepat menyambar tombol tanda pasien darurat.

Kejang pada tubuh Jongwoon tampak makin kuat. Jongwoon tampak melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah panik memanggil dokter. Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya sedih. Karna sekaranglah waktunya.

"Kyu kemarilah." Lirih Jongwoon yang masih mampu didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Nee Jongwoon-ah?" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kyu mungkin inilah waktunya."

Kyuhyun tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis melihat kondisi Jongwoon saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin ngucapkan kata itu kembali. Kyu-

e.."

Thhiiiiinnn.-"

Selesai. Semua berakhir. Bunyi nyaring dari alat pendeteksi jantung itu telah menunjukan bahwa tak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan ditubuh pasien.

Jongwoon. Pada kenyataannya Jongwon telah tiada dihari itu. Meninggalkan seorang namja yang tengah berlutut memanggil namanya, dan berulang kali mengucapkan NADO SARANGHAE, i love you, dont leave me, dan kata-kata memilukan lainnya. Namun apa boleh buat. Nasi telah jadi bubur, dan waktu tak mungkin lagi dimundurkan kembali. Karna ini adalah dunia nyata. Bukan sebuah kaset film yang dapat dipuntar mundur untuk melihat scane sebelumnya.

.

Seorang pria berkepala tiga tampak tengah menutup bukunya, lalu membaca kembali judul cover dari tulisan tangannya sendiri. Cho Kyuhyun dialah pria itu.

MY LOVE IS MY LIFE. Yah itulah judul cover bukunya. Penasaran itu buku apa? Itu adalah buku catatan hariannya. Catatan yang berisikan penuh tentang dirinya dan Jongwoon. Dibawah judul itu tertempel miring sebuah fotonya dan juga Jongwoon. Sehingga menambah keunikan dari buku itu.

Memang beberapa waktu lalu Kyuhyun tengah mengenah masa-masa indah dan buruk yang sempat dilaluinya bersama Jongwoon. Buku itu merupakan bukti dan saksi perjalanan hidupnya bersama sang cinta pertama.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah asik menikmati pemandangan malam di taman belakang rumahnya. Sedang asik-asiknya menikmati udara malam, sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.  
"AAPPPPAAA." Teriak lantang seorang bocah kecil yang tengah berlari kencang menuju kearahnya.

"Omo~ come baby." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu dengan erat menggendong buah hatinya kedalam pelukannya.

"Appa membaca buku itu lagi? Apa tidak bosan? Dan kenapa appa selalu membukanya disaat bulan purnama saja?"

Pertanyaan lugu dari mulut Cho Jongjin anaknya tentu saja mengundang galak tawa dari Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Hahaha baby ternyata kau telah berubah menjadi ahjumma cerewet sekarang." Ledek Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pelan hidung anaknya.

"Aish appa~" Rengek Jongjin yang diiringi dengan aksi mempoutkan bibirnya.

Melihat hal itu Kyuhyun lalu dengan kilat mengecup bibir anaknya itu.

"Baiklah appa akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu.

"Appa sangat senang melihat, dan membaca buku ini. Yah karna ini adalah kenangan appa dengan Kim Jongwoon, Teman appa. Dan kenapa appa hanya membacanya dibulan purnama. Karna appa hanya suka." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar dan hanya diangguki oleh Jongjin.

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk mengobrol layaknya ayah dan anak, namun sebuah suara menghentikan perbincangan mereka.

"Nah baby kau dengar. Eomma telah memanggilmu. Sekarang kau tidurlah." Perintah Kyuhyun pada anaknya, walau tampak enggan Jongjin tetap menuruti perintah appanya.

"Oppa! Jongjin! Kenapa kalian masih saja disana? Ayo cepat masuk. Sudah malam." Teriak seorang yeoja cantik yang beberapa tahun lalu telah dinikahi Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu tampak cantik. Juga tampak sedikit mirip dengan Jongwoon jika dilihat sekilas. Yeoja itu melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Jongjin dan dengan lembut menggendong Jongjin kepelukannya. Sebelum itu..

"Oppa kau tidak tidur juga? Sekarangkan sudah malam."

"Ne.. Kau tidurlah lebih dulu. Malam ini mungkin oppa akan bergadang. Banyak file-file kantor yang belum oppa tanda tangani." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Owh begitu. Baiklah aku tidur duluan ya oppa." Ujar sang istri sambil mengecup pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun termagu memerhatikan istrinya dan juga Jongjin saat memasuki rumah mereka. Namun itu tak lama.

"Kyu-ah"

"Hyung kau datang. Aah Syukurlah. Aku fikir kau tak akan datang malam ini. Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Jongwoon yang melihat itu tentu saja hanya mampu terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak Kyu. Setiap bulan purnama aku akan selalu menemuimu."

"Yasudah ayo keruang kerjaku. Ada pekerjaan yang menunggu kita hyung. Dan aku tak sabar ingin menyelesaikannya denganmu."

"Huh dasar kau namja pervert."

Dan setiap bulan purnama, Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan melewatkan pekerjaan tambahan yang menyenangkan baginya, dan mungkin bagi siapa saja yang melakukannya. Dan kalian taukan maksud dari 'pekerjaan' itu? Eoh come on.. Setiap orang dewasa pasti akan mengerti. Hah baiklah jika kalian belum mengerti, aku juga tidak memaksa.

.

~¤*#/END\#*¤~

.  
.

Annyeong..

Aheem..aheemm..

Yeeey akhirnya selesai juga.. XD

Gumawoo dah sempatin waktunya buat baca ff nista ala ili.. Hehe

Sampai jumpa dilain cerita.. Bye~

.

.

Review plis.

.


End file.
